


What They Never Got To Say

by QueenDarkcloud



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDarkcloud/pseuds/QueenDarkcloud
Summary: A collection of poems that are written to.. other characters.





	

My heart it's glass,

Look how easy it shatters,

When the only love I have

Is gone the moment it matters.

 

With sword in hand,

I'll remember her.

With sword in hand,

I'll avenge her.

 

Scarlet in dress,

I should have noticed

When she was in duress.

 

It hurts to think of her,

It hurts to breath,

And it hurts to feel,

It no longer feels real.

 

 

I love you Pyrrha,

           Love, Jaune Arc


End file.
